Chapter 513
|image = 513_51_Muzaka's_memories_of_Ashleen.png |Release Date = 04 June 2018 |Chapter = 513 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 512 |Next Chapter = Chapter 514}}The werewolves are all in the lab waiting for Muzaka to wake up. Frankenstein tells his Master that all the preparations are complete, that Muzaka's body and physical abilities have almost completely recovered, but he's not regaining consciousness, that's why he wants Rai to use his abilities to stimulate his mind directly. He warns that overstimulating him could be dangerous, since it may cause Rai's mind to be severely damaged too. Without a word, Rai uses his powers to connect with Muzaka's mind. Lunark asks Frankenstein if he'll wake up. Frankenstein replies that it's possible with his Master's abilities, that's why he told him about it, but if by some chance it fails, he'll slap him awake if he has to. This leaves Lunark lost for words. Raizel has connected with Muzaka's mind and finds Muzaka fishing with Ashleen. The two of them are having fun and don't notice Rai at first. When Muzaka senses him, he questions whether he's really there. Leaving Ashleen to catch some fish, he sits on the bank with Rai and the two of them talk. Muzaka says that he knew Rai would come. Rai asks about the place, but before he can finish, Muzaka tells him that he is aware of it being a figment of his imagination, and he also has an idea of what state his real body is in, but he doesn't care whether it's real or not, since he can be with Ashleen like this. He enquires whether Raizel used his abilities to enter his mental world and if Frankenstein helped him. Rai confirms that to be the case. He responds by telling Rai that if he's gone to so much trouble to find him, that something must've happened to the werewolves and something serious at that. He sighs that it's driving him crazy, that he can't even die in peace because of his responsibilities. At that Muzaka stands up saying he's ready to leave, as he doesn't have a choice, if his people need him. He tells Rai that even if it is his imagination, he wanted to stay by Ashleen's side a bit longer. At that moment Ashleen exclaims that she's caught a fish with her hands, then it slips out of her hands and back into the water much to her dismay, but she laughs it off. She sees Muzaka standing up and asks if he's going somewhere, then enquires whether he's going hunting because she couldn't catch any fish. He responds that he is and if she waits there, he'll bring them back something big. Ashleen agrees. As Muzaka and Rai walk away, Ashleen shouts "Dad!". This startles Muzaka and he turns around and asks, what she just said. She repeats herself thanking her father for everything he's done. He asks her what she means and that he's the one who'd never thanked her, he tells her, if she'd only known how grateful he's been to have her by his side. She replies that she knows, that she's always known, everytime he looks at her. At this Muzaka cries. Ashleen tells him not to be too sad as the dream world vanishes. Back in the lab, Rai wobbles, this worries Frankenstein and he runs to him and stops him from falling. Frankenstein asks if he is alright, Raizel replies that he is fine, that he lost balance because his mental connection with Muzaka was broken. He confirms that Muzaka will wake up. At this the pod, which held Muzaka shatters and the werewolves rush to Muzaka wondering whether he's awake. Muzaka opens his eyes and looks at Rai, the two of them smile at each other. The werewolves are rushing around with stretchers and working on getting Muzaka to the infirmary. Rai tells Frankenstein, that they're heading back. Frankenstein asks, if he doesn't want to see Muzaka before they leave. Raizel replies, that he's already seen him. Lunark overhears this, and as they are leaving, Lunark shouts after Frankenstein. He turns around and she asks if he's just going to leave like this? Frankenstein responds by telling her, he has to, as they've been there too long. Lunark is saddened, and she bites her lip, then thanks him for everything he's done, if it weren't for him Muzaka wouldn't have woken up. Frankenstein agrees. He turns and leaves with Rai saying he'll see her again.